


Let Me Worry

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas Ficlets [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: Connor denies that his ankle hurts





	Let Me Worry

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Trish, who, as usual, was a wonderful help with the idea for this fic, and basically every Connor/Leon fic I've written this past year <3

Connor blocks a shot with his ankle and Leon is kind of pissed off at him. Or well, he's pissed off at the way he acts about it. Leon knows he would have done the same, so he's giving Connor that.  
What he doesn't agree with is that Connor acts like it's nothing and just...bullshit. He's sitting on Leon's couch right now, icing the bruise and is completely denying being in pain.  
“Yeah right,” Leon says. “Because that's definitely what it's supposed to look like.”  
“It's fine,” Connor insists, which makes Leon roll his eyes.  
“Is that why they gave you the good stuff?”  
Connor just leans his head back and smiles up at him, a bit lopsided. He actually looks caught now.  
Leon smirks and says, “See?”  
“‘S really not that bad.” Connor pouts when Leon scoffs at that. “Doctor says it's fine.”  
“Yeah right.”  
“Really.”  
Leon raises an eyebrow and Connor sighs. He holds out a hand towards him. “Come watch Elf with me?”  
This time it's Leon's turn to sigh, but he goes easily and settles in next to Connor. At least he won't try to walk if they're watching a movie.

Later when they're curled up in bed, and the prescription painkillers have mostly worn off Connor says, “You really shouldn't worry about me.”  
“I'm your boyfriend, of course I worry,” Leon says, rolling his eyes. “It's like… my prerogative to worry about you doing dumb shit.”  
“Still…”  
“Con, stop arguing. Just accept that I care.”  
Connor looks like he wants to say more but Leon wiggles closer and says, “Stop it, you cotton headed ninnymuggins.”  
Connor starts giggling at that until he moves and jostles his ankle the wrong way and winces.  
“See? Told you so.” Leon's trying not to feel smug about it, but he can't help it.  
Connor let's out a heavy sigh and grumbles, “Yeah okay, maybe it does hurt after all.” but before Leon can say anything more about it Connor buries his head in Leon's shirt and mumbles, “Can we just sleep?”  
He guesses he can do that.


End file.
